


London Calling

by w00t4ewan



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily gets a frantic phone call from JJ after JJ has made a rash decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

Emily came home after a long day at work and kicked off her shoes wearily in the foyer of her London apartment. She set her bag down, as Sergio came trotting in making figure eights between her ankles. She leaned down and picked him up, scratching him generously under the chin. She took him into the kitchen and filled his food bowl and smiled at his happy chirps as he ate. 

She made her way to the bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. A pair of well worn sweatpants and a Penn State soccer t-shirt she had stolen from JJ years ago. It felt like home, that shirt. It reminded her of the blonde and what they once had, before Will. Before things became so complicated. She looked at herself int he mirror, lost in thought while gazing at the worn t-shirt. Her phone rang from the other room. 

Emily snapped back to reality and made her way to her bag. By the time she reached her phone it had already gone to voice mail. She noticed the caller ID and smiled when she saw the call had been from JJ. The two women still talked regularly, long conversations about everything and nothing all at once. They danced around their feelings for each other, long pauses at the end of the conversation where "I love you" should go but didn't. 

She didn't wait for the voice mail, she called JJ back as she plopped down on the couch. Sergio joined her, hopping up into her lap, purring loudly. 

"Emily?" JJ answered with a shaky voice. 

"Jayje, what's wrong?" 

"I've done something stupid," JJ admitted. "Well, I think it's stupid. Oh god Emily, I'm so sorry. I should have called sooner but I thought this would be a good idea and I just..."

"Slow down. What happened?" Emily asked worriedly. 

"I'm at the airport," JJ replied as if that sentence explained everything. 

The team flew all over the country, JJ was at the airport multiple times a week. Emily wasn't sure what JJ meant but she also felt in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't going to like the explanation. She stayed silent and waited for JJ to elaborate but the other end of the line was silent too. 

"Emily?" 

"I'm still here, I just don't understand. Why is it stupid you're at the airport?" Emily questioned. 

"Emily, I'm at Heathrow...with Henry."

Emily's heart skipped a beat as her words caught in her throat. Why on earth would JJ be in London unannounced? And why on earth would Henry be with her? She couldn't fathom exactly what was going on but she was well aware of how her stomach was full of butterflies.

"JJ, what are you saying?" Emily finally managed to ask. 

"I left Will and the only place I wanted to be was with you," JJ answered timidly. "I told you this was stupid. I should have told you. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed. Tell me to leave and I will."

Emily was taken aback at the statement, "Why would I tell you to leave?"

"Maybe I've misread all the signs, maybe it has all been in my head, but if you don't feel the same just tell me and we'll go home."

"Jennifer, stay."

Emily heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line and smiled, "It definitely hasn't been in your head. I feel the same way."

"Then come pick us up?" JJ pleaded.

"I'm on my way."


End file.
